A Day in the Life
by Tab Jotbins
Summary: I assure you I'm not a stalker. It's just these blasted eyes. They see everything! And I just have a natural interest in what they see... I'm a victim of genetic inheritance, really. This is a day in the life of Hyuuga Hinata.


_ Disclaimer: _Naruto is not mine. Unfortunately.

**A Day in the Life**

Chapter 1

_Red._ I'm most assuredly seeing red. Perhaps if I open my eyes, it'll go away…

Pardon me, but _damn_. I shouldn't have done that. The light's flooding my room and making it awfully difficult for my eyes to adjust. Maybe if I close them for a few more minutes. Maybe five…

_No!_ I can't do that. I've got a mission today. A mission that requires more courage and daring than any other mission I've had before—more courage than rescuing Sasuke and dealing with those Akatsuki meanies! Somehow I can't imagine myself getting this mission done successfully, but… No! Positive, Hinata. Be confident. What would Naruto-kun say if he saw you like this? Naruto-kun… I feel myself blushing again. Why is it that I get like this when I just think about him?

My eyes have finally adjusted to the light of this brand new day. Reaching up, I notice my bangs are plastered to my forehead with sweat. Speaking of which, I must smell something awful. Well, it was rather hot last night; the summer heat really reaches its peak this time of the year. I threw my sheets on the floor last night, it was so uncomfortable.

Oh, I should really pick those up before the maids come and do it for me. It bothers me to make others pick up after me; I'm no child after all. That is another thing to add to the list of differences between my father and myself—he seems to take pleasure in his position at the head of the clan. Some may say he takes advantage of being such a powerful member of society. I think that is a bit impolite, but perhaps I'm being biased. He is my father after all and I am supposedly his successor. I hope they don't expect me to be as proud and haughty as he is… No! I shouldn't think that way! But I don't think I'll be as fierce a clan leader as he is. I am me, you know, but I'm trying to change!

Maybe Naruto-kun can teach me how to be a leader someday. I mean, he wants to become the Hokage! No, he will become Hokage, and I believe in him. Speaking of Naruto-kun, I should hurry up and get dressed before Father gets upset with me. Not that that doesn't usually happen. Every morning I struggle to get up, trying to grip onto that last dream I was having—the one where Naruto-kun finally sees me as more than a comrade—and in the midst of my fantasizing, I get angry knocks on the door from either Neji or Hanabi, demanding that I get up and get ready to train, else Father gets upset and no longer wants to train me anymore. No, I think he enjoys training me now. Somewhere in that frozen organ he calls a heart, I think he enjoys the fact that I can actually compete with Hanabi now, even Neji on an especially good day. These past few years I've—

_Knock knock._ "Hinata, get up now! We are to start training in 10 minutes! Father won't be happy if you're late like you were yesterday!"

_Hmm_, I was wondering when someone would come for me. And I was _not_ late yesterday! Not that much, at least. Really, is helping Neji make tea such a horrible reason to be a minute late? The boy had an early mission, the housekeepers were busy housekeeping, and the only one who makes decent tea here is me. The poor thing is a genius in the field, but absolutely horrific in the kitchen. No one should let Neji be within 50 feet of the kitchen. I once asked him to boil a pot of water to make some herbal tea, and I came back to scorched walls, shards of ceramic imbedded into the ceiling, and a thoroughly singed, eyebrow-free cousin.

Hanabi starts rapping on the door again. "Hinata! Are you even listening to me?"

I sigh. Perhaps I should get going. I doubt I could fulfill any of my goals by just sitting in bed all day, right? Well, maybe if I were sitting here in bed with a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed someone, and I'm not talking about Yamanaka Ino. _Oh no_… I'm blushing again, aren't I? Maybe I should stop thinking like this… Hyuuga heirs are supposed to control their thoughts and urges! Besides, what would _Father_ think?

"Hinata!"

_Sigh._ "Hanabi, I-I'm on my way."

I could hear her frustrated sigh from outside the door. Her receding shuffle told me she was on her way out already. Well, that would be why Father prefers her over me. Though I consider myself a punctual person, Hanabi has me beat (_yet again!_). Well, honestly, her priorities differ from mine. While she, like Neji, strives to be the best in all of Konoha, I just want to be accepted as who I am and for my strengths. Not like anyone ever looks for those anyway. I try to be kind and friendly, but all my life I've been told that I am weak and a burden to those around me. Well, maybe not told directly to my face, but I hear what they say; _I'm not deaf_. One day, I'm going to show everyone that I'm not a waste of breath. Perhaps that's why I train so hard. Perhaps that's what I strive for. It's my way of the ninja.

So, now as I finally climb out of bed, pick up my sheets and head to my wardrobe, I focus on training. I don my usual coat and pants. Though it might not be attractive and flashy like those outfits Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino wear, my attire is comfortable and they hide some curves that are a little _embarrassing_. Besides, Hyuuga women are not to be ogled at like some animal at the zoo. But who am I kidding? I'm as much of a Hyuuga as a caged animal is…

No! I shouldn't think that way. I _should_ be proud. I was blessed with these blasted eyes, and I should train them to their full extent as I'm expected of. Perhaps I could become an asset to this village! And that is what I will do today: train until my palms bleed and my vision becomes blurred. I guess that's what it takes to gain acceptance in this ninja village.

Before I go, I run a brush through my hair because bed-head is unbecoming of a young lady, though to be honest I'd prefer to leave it. It was easier to manage my hair when it was shorter; it never really got tangled up the way my long hair gets at present. But when Naruto-kun left to train with Jiraiya-sama, I vowed not to cut my hair until he returned. Its growth was a symbol of my own growth as a kunoichi and a symbol of my patience for his return. But since he has been back, I realized I want to keep my hair long as a reminder that I have gotten stronger. It also reminds me to continue to be patient with Naruto-kun, because maybe he'll see me as I see him one day. But for now I put my brush back down on my vanity.

I take a quick peek at the clock sitting atop my night stand. Five minutes to six. Oh good, I'm on time. I start to stretch out my muscles a bit in preparation for training. First triceps, then biceps. Quadriceps, then calves… It will be tough today. The sun has barely been up for an hour and it is already hot enough to cook breakfast on the ground outside. _Great_. I'm already starting to perspire! I better take a long bath after training before going out to do my mission. _Gyah!_ The thought of my mission is making me anxious all over again. _Okay, just breathe_. That will be later, but this is now.

"Okay. Let's go," I say to no one in particular. Thus, the morning routine begins.

* * *

**A note: **This is my first Naruto fanfic... Constructive critism is always welcome, but be gentle. Chapter 2 is soon to come. 


End file.
